


Liam x Fem!Ryder

by puppypopcornpizza



Series: Liam and Margot [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Movie Night, Swearing, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypopcornpizza/pseuds/puppypopcornpizza





	1. This wasn’t meant to be a date, but we’ve had such a good time and now it’s 2 a.m. and I should really go home…

Margot rolled her neck with a chuckle as she made her way to the galley. She had just come from a conversation with Cora which ended with them having a mini sparring match in the cargo bay, thanks to the request of both Drack and Gil. Margot won, she wanted to believe that it was just because Cora was out of shape or because she found a weak point in the other woman’s stance but she knew the truth, she knew that Alec’s death was still weighing on her. 

How can things go so wrong so quickly? Scott’s coma, dad’s death, Habitat 7 – all things that happened in such a short amount of time, so close to each other. 

No, she needed to be positive. They got the outpost on Eos, everything was set up. How bad could things get?

She stood outside the galley and quickly tapped on her omni-tool to open the doors, only to find a shirtless Liam preparing something on the counter. He looked to her and shot her a smirk before returning to what he was doing. 

Liam confused her, in a good way. She was grateful that he was a part of the team, even though they’d only known each other for a short amount of time she could tell that he cared, about the Initiative, about the team, about her – why else would he have checked on Scott? Stayed with her after Habitat 7? 

“Do you ever wear a shirt, Kosta?” she joked as she made her way to the refrigerator for a bottle of water.

“Only when it’s necessary,” she glanced at him from behind the refrigerator door to see the smirk returned to his lips, she chuckled and grabbed the closest bottle of water. She then made her way to the table half sat on the edge. 

“Right, because the entire crew wants to see you half naked 24/7,” she joked and he abandoned what he was preparing to look at her, leaning back on the counter behind him. 

“Don’t act like you hate it, I’ve seen you sneaking glances when you think I’m not looking.” 

“It’s sweet how you think you’ll make me blush, I’ve seen men without shirts before,” her own smirk spread across her lips. 

“Ouch, I’m not even special? At least pretend, you’re crushing my ego here, Margy.”

She gave a short laugh, “Firstly, you will never call me Margy, _ever_ –”

“ _Margy_ ,” he teased with a grin, she shot him a playful glare. 

“Secondly, if you wanted to feel special you should take the shirt off for special occasions–” 

“What type of special occasions?” he cut her off again. 

“If you play your cards right you’ll find out,” she lowered her voice and watched him avert his gaze for a moment. 

“Cheeks starting to feel warm there, Kosta?” Margot chuckled.

“You made it work, so can I.” he returned his gaze to her and had the most smug expression on his face.

“Nope, gotta try harder,” she cleared her throat at the end, hoping he didn’t notice. 

“So what’s that?” she motioned her head to the two sandwiches behind him. She knew what they were, she just needed to change the subject before she turned into a babbling mess. From a glance, she could see lettuce peeking out from the four slices of bread.

“Oh, just fixing up something for a vid,” he pointed behind him. “Nothing fancy, want to join? I swear I make a good sandwich, you’ve got to try it.”

“I mean,” all awkwardness fading as a grin spread across her face and she made her way to the door, leaving the forgotten bottle of water on the table. “if you insist. I’ll meet you there.” 

“Don’t spill anything on the couch!” he called to her but got no reply. 

“That woman,” he chuckled to himself as he placed the two sandwiches on a plate and grabbed a packet of chips from the cabinet. 

* * *

“Hey, you took your sweet time!” Liam set the plate and packet down on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch. He noticed two cups and a bottle next to the food, Margot’s doing no doubt. 

“I didn’t even take two minutes, and it’s not my fault you’ve got a big ship,” he leaned back on the couch and watched her kick her sneakers off before crossing her legs on the couch, were those panda bear socks that he caught a glance of? 

“What are we watching? I’ve got nothing to do for the rest of the night so make it long.”

“I was going to watch some sappy drell romance but for you, I think I’ve got the perfect thing,” he went through his omni-tool and a moment passed before the opening of the movie showed on the large screen in front of them. 

He watched her expression change from slight confusion to utter joy. 

“How did you get this!?” she laughed and playfully smacked him on the shoulder. “I love Blasto films! They’re terrible!”

She turned to him with the brightest smile he’d ever seen on her face, it was beautiful. “Where the hell did you get this?” 

“I have my sources,” he couldn’t take his eyes from her face, it was too difficult. The way her violet eyes lit up and crinkled at the corners, how she tried to stop smiling but couldn’t, it was too hard to look away from. She was too beautiful

_Wait, what?_

“Let’s get on with it, shall we?” he cleared his throat and tapped the play button, they watched as a hanar emerged from an exploding shuttle. 

“So cheesy,” Liam laughed. 

“It’s good, hush!” she scooted closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. He wanted to put his arm around her but wouldn’t that be too forward? He didn’t want to do anything without knowing if she felt the same. 

Come on, Kosta! It’s not like it’s sex, it’s just cuddling. 

Cuddling leads to sex… 

No, she’s not that type of person, neither of them are. 

He shifted himself into a more comfortable position before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, she followed suit and laid her head on his chest. 

They stayed like that for most of the movie, both of them moving to get a bite of their sandwiches or a drink from their cups before returning to that position. Liam didn’t know what it was but with Margot, it felt familiar, like it was right. Yes, they teased and joked with one another but that’s what their friendship was, jokes and sarcasm and teasing, he loved it.

“This isn’t weird, right?” he heard her ask once the credits began to roll up the screen. “This cuddling, me being here this late, you’re okay with it, right? Because I can leave if you don’t want me here,” she sat up and looked at him with a serious expression. 

“I’m sure you know me well enough by now that I would have said something if it was weird,” he sat up from his half lying position. “It’s not weird, Margy. Don’t worry.” 

“I’m glad, I don’t want to lose this. Us.” 

“So we’re an ‘us’ now? I haven’t even confessed my love to you yet!” he joked, which earned a punch in the shoulder from her. 

“I mean this, our friendship. I don’t want to screw it up because I’m too affectionate for my own good.”

“You haven’t screwed anything up.” 

“Good, just have to make sure, you know?” she paused for a moment. “And don’t call me Margy!”

He pretended to think for a moment before answering. “Nope, I like Margy.” 

“I don’t like it, it makes me sound like an old woman with vision problems that gives out cookies to children wearing a flowery dress and an apron that has some inspirational shit on it like ‘Live Laugh Bake’.” 

“You have really thought about this haven’t you, _Margy_.” 

“You fucking ass,” she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Oh! Old Margy here has some bite to her!” he laughed as she kicked him in the thigh, revealing the panda bear socks. He grabbed her ankle and she kicked a few times before giving up.

“You done, Margy Panda?” 

“Liam, you are an asshole and I hate you,” he let go of her ankle and started laughing again. 

“Aw, I love you too, _Margy_.” 

“So much love, I almost don’t want to leave,” she picked up her sneakers from the ground and stretched once she stood. “ _Almost_.” 

“You cruel woman, how can you leave me at–” he paused to check the time. “almost three in the morning.” 

“Easily, I walk out of this room,” she shot him one last grin before making her way to the door. 

“I’ll see you in a few hours, Kosta.” 

“See you, Margy.” 

“Ass.” 


	2. “I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you.”

This woman was mad, she had to be. Actually going through with an AI stopping her heart? He thought he was the reckless one on the ship, not her. She was the Pathfinder, dammit! What was she thinking, if SAM couldn’t bring her back they’d all be screwed.

Cora could take over, she’d probably do a better job – a worse job? Margot wasn’t the best leader but she stood up when it mattered most, she inspired people, set up all those outposts and helped where she could. Losing her would weaken the Initiative.

To hell with the Initiative, losing her would break him.

But he had to trust the AI. SAM could bring her back, right?

God, he hoped.

Stupid stasis field. Stupid Archon.

“Are there any other options?” he heard the Pathfinder say, realising that he’d been in his thoughts for most of the conversation.

His pulse sped up.

_“None that I can determine.”_

He held his breath.

“All right. Let’s do it.”

“What?” Liam’s voice broke. “Margot, are you sure?”

“It can’t be that bad, right?”

“Ryder… you’re crazy,” he heard Vetra say next to him. She was right, Margot was crazy.

“I’m putting my utmost trust in SAM right now, but if I don’t come back I want you guys to know a few things–”

“You _will_ come back,” he said more to himself than to her.

“Vetra, the monkey didn’t steal the chocolate supply, I did. I’m sorry but it was just sitting there and I couldn’t help myself, pretty sure I’ve got a minor addiction to the stuff.”

“I knew–” the turian cut herself off before chuckling softly, Liam couldn’t help but snicker himself. “You’re not a very good thief, I saw you leaving with the chocolate still in your hoodie.”

_“Pathfinder, the Archon–”_

“I know SAM,” she sighed.

“Liam, I lo–” she stopped herself, sighing once more. “I… was the one who hid all of your shirts last week.”

“Aw, I thought Vetra was warming up to me,” he couldn’t look at her but he knew that the turian was rolling her eyes.

_“Pathfinder–”_

“I know,” frustration rose in her voice slightly.

“It’s been an honor, hopefully I see you guys in a minute or so. If not… kick the Archon’s ass for me, will ya?”

“Oh stop being a drama queen, you’ll be fine,’ Vetra assured.

“Yeah. SAM, let’s… do this,” Liam could see her squeezing her eyes shut once she said the words.

She will be okay. She will wake up. He will tell her he loves her when she comes back.

_“Stopping your heart…”_

“Liam, I love you!”

_“Now.”_

With a gasp she fell to the floor, he could only stand there helpless in the stasis field as she fell to the ground.

“SAM?” he asked.

_Please wake up._

“SAM!” Vetra said after a few seconds.

_“Stimulating the cardiovascular core.”_

_Wake up, Margy._

_“Zero activity.”_

“Please, please, please,” he whispered to himself. He didn’t know who he was asking to bring her back.

“Don’t worry, Kosta,” he could barely hear Vetra. Was that his heartbeat that he was hearing?

 _“Stimulating the cardiovascular core…”_ the AI repeated.

“We’ll get a dog; Jaal can be my best man; she’ll smile and her nose will crinkle like it always does; I’ll take her for a drive in the car when it gets here,” he spoke in an almost singsong tone.

“You’re saying that out loud, you know?”

“She keeps me grounded, like an anchor. Without her I’d probably be running around, breaking every bone in my body–”

“You already break–”

“I know! It worries her sick and I hate it, I can’t help it,” the more he spoke the faster the words spilled from his lips. “A-and even though it worries her she still joins in – that shit show with Verand, she didn’t have to say yes to helping but she did even though we didn’t know what would happen.”

“Liam–”

“I love her and a few seconds ago I realised just _how much_ , now I might lose her.”

“She’s fine, just give it a few seconds.”

“You are way too cool about all this.”

“Calm down.”

He saw her fingers twitch for a second before she gasped and shot up. Liam released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

_She’s okay._

“That’s twice now I’ve come back from the dead,” she said breathlessly as she shook her head and hunched over for a moment before getting to her feet. “Can’t say the experience is improving.”

_“I believe it is preferable to the alternative.”_

She turned to face him and Vetra and Liam suddenly hated the stasis field more for keeping him from running up to her and enveloping her in his arms.

An amused grin appeared on her lips and he couldn’t help but playfully roll his eyes at it.

“You two look comfortable,”  the amused expression only grew once her eyes landed on him.

“Yeah, yeah. Stop dying and get us down from here.”

He watched her glance at him once more before making her way to the console, she tapped a few things into it and after a moment the stasis field fell away. Liam rolled his shoulders and picked his rifle up from the ground, checking it before putting it in its holster on his back.

“Hey,” he felt Vetra nudge him in the shoulder. “I’ll scout around the room behind that wall, give you two all the privacy you need. Make it quick,” she paused for a moment. “And I told you she’d be fine.”

“You don’t–” he started but she was already making her way to the ramp into the room, he turned and found Margot standing a few feet away from him.

“Liam, about what–” he strode towards her, drawing her into his arms once he was in front of her. He buried his head in her neck and felt her arms wrap around his waist as tightly as he was holding her.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again,” he whispered into her neck. “I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you. I don’t want to lose you.”

“So serious,” she chuckled softly.

He lifted his head to find a small smile on her lips, the smile that he’s come to love.

“I do love you, that wasn’t just the adrenaline talking. I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while and I couldn’t find the right time, I suppose two seconds before temporarily dying will–”

“I love you too, I love you _so much_ ,” his hand went to her cheek, he watched her smile grow and he couldn’t help but do the same. He began leaning forward – she did the same, fluttering her eyes closed. His other hand went to the small of her back, her hands went to the top of his chest plate to pull him closer to her.

“Ahem. Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds but we’ve got to move. No kisses.” Vetra stood behind Margot holding her rifle on her shoulder. Liam didn’t know much about turian expressions but he was _pretty sure_ that the one Vetra wore was meant to mock him.

“But that was the best part! I could smell the stolen chocolate in her breath,” he smirked at Vetra only to earn an eye roll from her.

“You want to make out on the Archon’s ship? Fine. But I’m not coming back when the Kett blow your heads off.”

“Don’t be such a party pooper, Vetra,” Margot said before lightly pecking him on the lips. She left his embrace and drew her pistol from its holster.

“Yeah, let the lovebirds be lovebirds,” Liam joked.

“I’m keeping the lovebirds from getting killed, I don’t have time for sitting around and doing nothing.”

“No fun at all.”

“Shut it, Ryder.”

“Aww, love you too.”


	3. “I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot.”

She couldn’t run to the trams fast enough, it certainly earned a few looks from people – the Pathfinder sprinting out of Pathfinder HQ, they probably thought something was wrong.

Everything was wrong, but Scott was awake so at least one thing was going right today.

She impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for the doors to the tram to open, once they did she dashed down the stairs, only half noticing the person she almost pushed over when she got to the bottom. She felt his hands on her shoulders spin her around and would have smiled once she saw his lopsided grin if she weren’t in such a rush.

“Margy, what’s the–”

“No time!” she cut Liam off and wrapped her fingers around the hand on her shoulder. “Scott’s awake, you’re coming with.”

“Scott’s awake? That’s ama–”

“Amazing, I know. Let’s go!”  

“Lead the way.”

* * *

The tram ride was filled with Margot pacing in front of the door multiple times while Liam assured her that everything would be fine. It helped for a minute or so until the doors opened and she sprinted out of the tram.

Liam jogged to catch up to her and wore a confused expression once he saw her come to an abrupt stop a few feet in front of the closed doors to the cryo bay.

“Hey, you’re not getting cold feet?” he said once he was beside her. He reached down and laced their fingers together. Concern grew in him once he felt how tightly she was gripping his hand.

“Liam,” she said so quietly he almost didn’t hear her. “I _lied_ to Scott about my dad, about finding home. He won’t even want to _look_ at me, let alone talk to me.”

He stood in front of her, putting his free hand on her cheek he motioned for her to look him in the eye.

“He’s going to be mad, probably–”

She scoffed, “Very helpful.”

“– _but_ he’ll understand if you explain, if you give him time to talk as well.”

“Scott can hold a grudge. Once, when we were kids, he didn’t talk to me a whole week because I tackled him to the ground in front of his friends,” he saw a faint smile appear on her lips at the mention of the memory. “They teased him about being taken down by a _girl_ , so I tackled the both of them too.”

Liam chuckled, “Where have you been all my– No! _Focus_. You are going to go in there and talk to your brother, I’ll wait here.”

“Yeah, it can’t be that bad… right?” she chuckled nervously before letting out a sigh. “I can do this, it’s just an angry Scott.”

“ _Go,_ Margy, I’ll be here.”

She groaned, “That nickname.”

“Go.”

“Fine! I’m going, I’m going,” she put her hands up in defense before stepping past him to the door. He turned to the door and watched as she was just about to open it when it opened itself, an elderly doctor walked past them with a warm smile on her face. Liam smiled back before returning his gaze to the woman in front of him. She let out a breath and clenched and unclenched her hands multiple times before finally making her way to where a man with short, dark ashy hair – the same as Margot’s hair colour – sat slightly hunched over on the side of the bed as Harry spoke to him.

He took a step inside the room and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall behind him. He tried to keep his eyes off Margot but couldn’t, he knew how nervous she was and he hated that he couldn’t do anything about it. She needed to do this herself. Even if she _technically_ wasn’t alone, he was here if she needed him and he hoped she knew that.

Scott sat up from his hunched position and when his gaze landed on her, his expression turned to a mix of anger and hurt. He couldn’t hear the whole conversation but he could tell that Scott was upset. Harry left them to talk and made his way over to Liam.

“Don’t worry, they’ll work it out. Scott’s angry but you can tell he’s missed her,” Harry spoke once he was in earshot.

“ _Apparently_ he has a grudge,” Liam repeated the what Margot had said to him. “Especially if she tackles him.”

Harry raised a confused brow at him, Liam shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. “I don’t know either.”

“See, look at that. They’re already hugging. Everyone’s happy,” Liam glanced at them before looking back to Harry.

“Yeah.”

“So how are you two going to tell him?” Harry asked after a few moments of silence.

Liam raised a brow at the older man, “Tell him what? I’ve got no clue what you’re talking about, Doctor.”

“You think Lexi doesn’t tell me what happens on the ship? I’m very up to date with you and Margot’s little blossoming relationship,” a grin appeared on his lips.

Liam covered his face with his hand as he chuckled, “I’m going to have a word with that woman when we get back to the ship.”

“I’m happy for you, a bit scared too. You two are chaotic enough alone, I don’t want to think of what you’ll do together.”

Liam chuckled once more before looking up at Margot and Scott. They were talking about something that made the both of them smile, they chatted for a bit longer before Scott tried to stand. He stumbled once he was on his feet and Margot shot up to help him sit back down, Harry quickly made his way to them to check if Scott had injured anything – and to tell him that he wasn’t fit for the field.

He waited for a few more minutes as Margot said her goodbyes to Scott and Harry, and made her way back to him – with that familiar smile spread across her lips.

“He was pissed, now he’s slightly less pissed and back to his cocky self. All is right in the world again,” she put her hands in the pocket of her hoodie.

“Ah, so the cockiness runs in the family then,” he flashed a lopsided smile at her to which she responded with punching him in the shoulder.

“Idiot,” she laughed.

“I may be an idiot, but I’m _your_ idiot,” the grin stayed on his face just like how her smile stayed on her face.

“Need to figure out how to get a refund,” she mumbled as she made her way to the door, tapping things into her omni-tool to open it.

“You are terrible, Margy.”

“Yeah, but you’re stuck with me so get used to it.”


	4. 4. “Shut up and kiss me.”

The ship was quiet save for the soft hum of the engine and the occasional snore from one of its crew. Liam laid there wide awake, staring at the bunk above him. How could he sleep? He was too happy, too excited for what was next for him and Margot.

He couldn’t get her out of his head, it was both an amazing and frustrating feeling for him – frustrating because every time she flashed a smirk at him, made a smartass comment, just be in his presence, it sent his mind running wild. It was impossible to think about anything but _her_.

God, he was a mess.

Deciding that he should at least try to get some shut-eye, he rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes, trying to rid all thought from his mind.

“Liam.”

Was that Margot’s voice? Great, now there were voices. What’s next? Seeing her everywhere when she wasn’t even there?

_“Liam.”_

He felt her shake his arm softly. Okay good, he wasn’t going mad just yet.

He opened his eyes and looked to the side to see Margot inches from his face, it was dark but he could still make out her violet eyes. There was a dim glow in them, was she using her biotics for something or had he only noticed this about her now?

“Great, you’re awake!” she whispered as a grin appeared on her face.

“Why am I awake?” he sat up on his elbows.

“You’ll find out soon – suit up and meet me at the airlock,” she squeezed his forearm before leaving. They were on Voeld, it was late. What could this woman possibly have planned in the middle of the night on an ice hell-hole?

Sighing, he quietly got out of bed and attempted to suit up as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake the others and face the wrath of an angry Cora.

* * *

Confusion on grew in Liam as he made his way to the bridge, he kept trying to think of what she had planned. Maybe a drive? Something at the outpost? She was very good at keeping surprises hidden, he doubted he’d be able to get it out of her before the big reveal.

He heard two voices on the other side on the door, Margot and Suvi. They were too muffled for him to make out words. He opened the door and their discussion came to an abrupt stop. Margot didn’t even look at him, only making her way to the airlock. Suvi shot him an awkward grin.

“Nice night,” Suvi mused, returning to her work.

“Yeah, it’s great,” he tried to keep the suspicion from his voice.

Margot walked up to him with the grin still plastered on her face, she eyed him up and down before closing the space between them and gently placing a kiss on his lips. She took his hand and led him to the airlock, it was already open and he could see the aurora’s in the sky contrasting with the white snow.

“We’re going for a drive in the Nomad,” she explained as they took their first steps on the snow, her hand still firmly holding his. “You had this _amazing_ thing on Eos with that jump, I feel like I should do something in return.”

“Margy, you know you don’t–”

“No, I’m going to. Now hush and enjoy the ride.”

* * *

The drive was spent chatting and joking, the occasional flirt here and there. Margot definitely had a specific destination in mind – he saw the way she was watching her surroundings, looking for something familiar.

“Where are we going?” he finally asked after he watched her check her map on her omni-tool for the tenth time in two minutes.

“Mountains,” she answered flatly.

“That’s not an answer,” he chuckled.

“We’re here!” she announced, leaning forward in her seat.

They were at a small building near the edge of a mountain, it was a simple place, not any different from the buildings at Taerve Uni. The view was the real breath taker, you could see the outpost, and two of the monoliths. The night sky seemed to make the aurora’s even more beautiful. He got out of the Nomad and stood next to the building, at the edge of the cliff. 

He hated this ice block, but he had to admit, it was gorgeous.

“Nice view, huh?” Margot came up next to him and laced their fingers together, resting her head on his shoulder.

“It’s amazing,” he whispered, a grin appearing on his face. “Obviously nothing compared to you.”

“You are _so_ cheesy.”

“But you love me for it,” he said with almost _too_ much pride.

“But I love you for it.”

“This is amazing, Margy. Definitely worth not sleeping,” he joked and she snickered.

“I know you weren’t sleeping, you were mumbling things to yourself. You don’t mumble in your sleep, you whimper.”

“Nice to know you listen to me while I sleep.”

“Lots of movie nights, lots of falling asleep together. You start to listen,” she explained. “But that’s not why I brought you here. You see that little building? It’s sort of a… getaway, for you and I.”

“No kett that will kill us while we’re making out? No cannibals that will make themselves aware when I get you moaning?” he laughed at her scoff.

“Not tonight, Kosta. No distractions. Just you, me, and a very comfortable bed – I made sure of that,” she purred. They turned to each other, his gaze was on her lips as she spoke, he struggled not to kiss them. 

“So I get to properly worship you?” he leaned closer to her.

“Try the other way around,” the corner of her mouth twitched up.

“I don’t think–”

“Just shut up and kiss me,” she pulled him towards her and crashed her lips into his. They were warm, soft, familiar. There was urgency and desperation in the kiss. How long had she been waiting?

“Let’s head inside,” he panted between kisses.

He began moving her to the door, it opened and they quickly stumbled inside, not wanting to break the kiss. He began trailing kisses down her neck, causing a moan to escape from her mouth. Goddamn armour was still there.

“Liam?” she panted.

“Yeah?” he was breathless himself.

“Fuck me.”

“Gladly.”


	5. “I’m better when I’m with you.”

_“Alec,” her voice was a breathless whisper. She was still fighting._

_“No,” his voice almost broke. Almost. Stubborn as always, even as she told him it was the end, he still refused to believe it._

_“Alec, we have a few hours. Let’s enjoy them,” her convincing did nothing for him. He refused to just let her die._

_“How? I’m better when I’m_ with _you, what happens after that?”_

_A silence._

_“You’ll still have each other,” Ellen gave a weak smile._

_“But we want you,” Margot didn’t even look up to say the words, she just mumbled them to the floor._

_“We love you, mom,” Scott put an arm around his sister who still refused to remove her gaze from the floor. She didn’t want to see her mother like this, dying. She just couldn’t bear it._

_“I love you, both of you. Live your lives. Do great things. I see so much potential in you,” Ellen’s voice was weary, she was starting to fade. Margot struggled to suppress a sob._

Mom’s last memory will not be of you crying.

_“And remember…” Ellen looked to Alec with the tired smile still on her face, “Fall in love, at least once.” Alec’s shook as he reached for his wife’s hand, he gripped it tightly, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb._

* * *

Margot sniffed as she wiped her eyes with her hand. Since seeing Alec’s memory of her mother’s last hours, she hasn’t been able to get it out of her head. It was there, permanently. She had a hard enough time getting over it the first time, now to experience it for a second time… she was just glad that this time she could punch something like the punching bag and not Scott.  

She cracked her bandaged knuckles as she tried to calm herself, to forget the memory. Or at least stop crying, that would be appreciated.

Stupid emotions, it happened six hundred years ago! That was more than enough time to recover from her death, she shouldn’t have turned into a sobbing mess after she saw the memory. SAM tried helping, at least.

But there was one particular part that kept playing in her head that she didn’t notice the first time, and it helped her sadness a bit. 

“ _Fall in love, at least once,_ ” she whispered them to herself.

The words were pretty straight forward, her mom wanted them to fall in love – experience what she and Alec had. She wanted her children to feel the same happiness and confusion and frustration that came with being in love, being completely consumed.

_And that’s what she was._

Liam, she loved him. She loved his smile, his constant belief that they’ll succeed. She loved his humor, how much he cared – _tried_. His recklessness, how he acknowledges that he’s made a mistake and goes out of his way to fix it.

She was so consumed with the man, it was ridiculous! She liked romance, yes, she loved romance vids, reading romance books – but never once did she expect to be so crazy about someone like how she read about or watched.

“You’ve been staring at nothing for five minutes now,” Liam’s voice caused her to snap from her thoughts. He stood there with a small smile on his lips.

“What? Oh, yeah…” she avoided his gaze, picking at her nails. “Just thinking, I guess.”

“No smart comment? Something’s _definitely_ up with you,” he cocked his head to try to get her to look up at him.

“It’s nothing, really. I’m the Pathfinder, I’m just uh… Stressed about… stuff,” she shot him an awkward smile.

He still looked unconvinced but decided to drop it. She couldn’t tell him that she was in love with him, she might drive him off.

_Liam wasn’t like that, he told you himself. “I won’t run.”_

She knew that, but it didn’t stop her from being afraid.

“Why don’t you… take a break? I’ve got a leaked version of _Blasto: Return of the Spectre_ with your name on it,” he spoke in a singsong voice.

She giggled, “A man after my own heart, I’ll see you there in 20. Just let me take a shower.”

“Done, don’t forget the popcorn!” he called back as he made his way to his room.

“Say it a little louder, I don’t think Vetra heard you!”

“She won’t miss one packet of popcorn!”

“She will!” They both laughed at hearing the turian’s voice.

No, she would wait. And she hoped that on the day she told Liam that she loved him, he would say it back. 

 


	6. "Your deep, sleepy voice makes me feel like I'm okay."

_Air, you need air._

Margot watched as Alec’s lips moved, he was talking to someone on the comms but she couldn’t focus long enough to hear.  _First day in Andromeda and you’ve already gotten yourself into a shitty situation. Well done._

She felt a rock under her hand and gripped it tightly, as tightly as she could. Alec pulled his helmet off and she moved her hand to stop him but she was too late.

“What are you…” she gasped once the helmet was on her head.  _Dammit, you stubborn fuck! We’re supposed to make it out here together, alive._

“Dad–” her head began to feel lightheaded, her eyes fluttered closed.

“Shh, you’ll be out of here soon. I love you,” he frowned at her.

“Dad!” Margot shot up from her bed, the covers at her feet and the tank top she wore to bed were all but soaked.

_Not again._

That was the third nightmare this week, why was she still thinking about this months after it had happened?

_Maybe because today marked one year._

She ran her hand down her face and through her hair. Liam wouldn’t be awake but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t go check if he was. She got up from the bed and pulled her hair up into a bun as she made her way to the door. She walked to the crew’s quarters barefooted, he wasn’t there so she made her way to his workshop/cave – Margot liked joking that it was his little hideaway.

When the doors opened she wasn’t surprised to find Liam passed out on the couch. The vid was still on and he had one foot still on the makeshift coffee table, his arms were rested on the back of the couch with his head tilted to one side.

Margot gave a short laugh through her nose before making her way to the couch. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, after a few minutes Liam began to awaken.

“Hey,” he croaked, putting his arm around her shoulders and rubbing her arm. “The dreams again?”

She hummed in approval, closing her eyes and focusing on his touch. “Hope you don’t mind me running here every time I have a bad dream, you’re sleepy voice makes me feel like I’m okay.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Not at all, it’s nice waking up with you next to me.”

Margot pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought, a grin appearing on her lips. “So it’s decided then, you’re sleeping with me from now on.”

“There’s whimpering, I’m going to warn you now,” he grinned.

“I talk in my sleep, I think we’ll be okay.”

“Alright then, guess it’s settled.”

“It was settled before you said it was settled.”


	7. Why should I believe you

_Why?_

She felt like there were dark clouds around her, like everywhere she looked they would only be grey. She would search for a figure, for a shape –  _something_ – but she’d never find anything. 

_Why did that happen?_

_Why did everything go wrong?_

_Why Scott?_

_**Why dad?** _

Ever since she’d gotten to Andromeda, Margot felt like she was surrounded by this constant fog and blur. Everything moved so fast but sometimes it didn’t move at all, like when Alec died. It was like she was watching everything as a vid, it was all so slow… so peaceful. 

She didn’t even have a strong relationship with the man! She swore that he hated her at times. If he had just left her on Habitat 7 she wouldn’t have thought it odd, the fact that he saved her is what she found odd. Why the hell did he  _save_ her? She was inexperienced and irresponsible, she wasn’t a leader and she hadn’t shown interest in it. 

_Why did he save her?_

“…but if you can pull through, so can he–”

“And why should I believe that?” she all but spat at Liam. “By the way things are going, I wouldn’t be surprised if he fucking died within the next few hours.” 

Liam blinked at her and she tensed her jaw. She didn’t know what to do, she was confused and now she was taking it out on Liam. Liam who helped her on that hellscape of a planet, he didn’t deserve all this. 

She felt a tear escape her eye and quickly wiped it away, she looked up and was surprised to see him still standing there. 

“I… I’m sorry. When I don’t know what to do I get angry, then I start throwing things and that never turns out well,” she apologized, putting her head in her heads. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder but didn’t remove her hands from her face, he got down to his haunches in an attempt for her to look at him. She lowered her hands from her face to be greeted with a sad smile on his lips. 

“You’ll make it through this, so will your brother. There’s a bit of your dad in both of you and you know how stubborn he could be,” she scoffed but he continued. 

“All these responsibilities that’ve been pushed into your hands probably aren’t the easiest, but I want you to know that I won’t leave your side. If you need someone to talk to, to throw something at, or to throw around with those biotics of yours, I’m here,” he gestured to his chest. “I promise you I _won’t leave._ ”

She didn’t say anything, neither did he. She searched his eyes for some sort of amusement, for some sign that he was lying but it wasn’t there. This man actually, genuinely wanted to help with nothing in return. 

Another tear escaped her eye and she didn’t bother to wipe it away. 

“Thank you, Liam.”

He smiled at her and gave a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder before standing and leaving. She watched him walk away and glance back just before the doors closed. 

For the first time since arriving in Andromeda, she felt like that fog had finally cleared up a bit. 


End file.
